swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 4 Notes: 13 November 03
>> 'Publish 4 ' * Announcement We have discovered an issue where the collector's edition goggles can be traded or sold. This will be fixed on live within a couple days. Those who have these goggles and did not purchase a collectors edition copy of the game will have them removed automatically. Death and Decay * NO decay for incapacitation * 1% decay upon Cloning (not death) if you are insured * 5% decay upon Cloning (not death) with no insurance Mounts * Mounts have been added! Players can now ride Bols, Brackasets, Kaadu, Carrion Spats, Dewbacks, and Falumpasets. To get a mount, mounts must be your pet AND trained as a mount. Players can either buy them as trained mounts or players with pets can take their pets to a Creature Handler (with the correct skill) to be trained as a mount. Bio Engineers can create mountable pets but can't automatically train them unless they have Creature Handler skills. Player Cities * Player Cities are now live! This extensive system allows you to become the Mayor of your own city. Included with the player city system are many new structure types including city halls, cantinas, and cloning facilities. Read the in-game Holocron pages on Player Cities for information on how to start and run a city. * The Politician profession is now live! In order to build a city you have to be a politician. Politicians gain skills that let them build bigger and more impressive cities. You can find politician skill trainers in all the major planetary capital cities. * The Politician forum can help answer any questions you have about being a politician or running a player city. Make sure you check that forum for hints and advice from your fellow political elite. * In order to allow construction of cities on rougher terrain, the placement restrictions on most player buildings have been relaxed. You should be able to place houses and new player city structures over shallow ravines or on the side of small hills. Installations like harvesters still have the same placement restrictions. * Merchants can now place "Merchant Tents." The tents come in three colors and are crafted by Architects working with Tailors. These small structures allow for a storefront that looks different from a player house. Balance * Armor components that give special protections now add on top of the armor's general effectiveness. This applies only if the armor wasn't previously vulnerable to that damage type. Adding special protections to armor will reduce underlying vulnerabilities. * Increased the power of quickHeal and reduced its mind cost. * Increased the power of cure poison and cure disease dots to make them more competitive with the strength of high level dots. (Doctors need them to use the /cureDisease command). * Players cannot tame baby creatures while dead or incapacitated. * Fixed a bug in AI which resulted in NPCs sometimes deathblowing players just for fun. * Fixed a problem with area diseases where the skillModRequired and the duration attribute ranges were switched. * Crafting camo kits no longer requires flora components. * Fixed collision length of snakes to prevent them "melee-kiting". * Fixed a problem with several healing commands using the default roundtimes and not the roundtime modified by skill mods. * Changed the queue delay on quickHeal so that it is modified by the Injury Treatment Speed skill mod. * Reworked the dot mechanics so that dots no longer incapacitate the target. If a given dot pulse would reduce the target to less than one, the pool is instead taken down to 1. Because of this change, the dot grace period for being incapacitated has been removed. * Decreased frequency of NPC targetted shots vs. mind, focus and willpower. * Added a projectile feed mechanism enhancement loot item comparable to the Krayt tissue enhancement for blaster power handlers. Start looking. :) * Added mediumDisease and strongDisease attacks so creatures assigned those special attacks will be able to inflict hideous disease upon the players. * Added poison and disease attacks to many creatures. * Removed mapping of some slots to hit locations. If you have an item equipped in the eyes, mouth, back, or belt slots, it will not count as a potential hit location during combat. * Guard and soldier-type NPCs will no longer attack pets, unless they are supposed to (e.g. the pet is attacking one of their allies). * Attacking townfolk will no longer give the pvp TEF. * Fixed pets friendlist, so pets can be ordered to befriend another player and will respond to commands from that player (you can /tellpet to someone else's pet though, even if you are the pet's friend). * Multiple attribute mods wont contradict each other. * Fixed a bug that enabled medics to get experience by removing dots from pets. * Added kill contribution to the application of medical dots. * Loot components from unrelated creatures no longer stack. Only same-creature loot components will stack. * Increased the decay resist attribute ranges on reactive gas types. * Social creatures will no longer respond to attacks on their friends which they see, but which their friends do not respond to. For an example of the bug: If you throw a trap and it fails to effect the target, the target will not attack you but all of its friends WILL. For another example: If you /taunt a creature and it is out of range of the taunt, it will not attack you but all of its friends will. With this change the social friends should only respond to the attack if it really does push the defender (their friend) into combat-mode. * Removed "double movement speed" for creatures in Frenzy mode: this will reduce many instances of creature warping. * Fixed another problem where players could call pets multiple times Combat * NPCs and creatures will not immediately resume standing when knocked down. If dizzy, they may fall down again when they do try to stand. * Added combat spam when you take wounds or shock wounds. * Removed the blaster power handler requirement from the FWG pistol. Requiring two different power supplies was enabling these weapons to benefit from two separate power supply attribute crafting bonuses. * Lairs will delete immediately upon being destroyed. * Boss monsters will be more aggressive. * 2 Handed Sword visuals improved. * Fixed the collision-length of the faamba skeleton, which should help very short-ranged weapons being "out of range" when in melee with the fambaa. * Rifleman Skill Changes: Rifleman improvements: Increased rifle accuracy, rifle Aim, melee defense, ranged defense, blocking modifiers and ranged defense modifiers. * Pistol Skill Changes: Pistol improvements made to dodge modifiers and melee defense modifiers. * Pistol Skill Changes: Def vs.Stun, Blind, Dizzy, Knockdown, and Posture Change were all upped. * Carbine Skill Changes: Carbine improvements made to accuracy modifiers and counterattack modifiers. * Unarmed Skill Changes: Unarmed combat has new passive defense modifiers, increased damage at the novice and master boxes, increased defensive modifiers and accuracy modifiers. * OneHandMelee Skill Changes: One Hand Melee Weapons has increased accuracy modifiers, increased dodge modifiers, increased dizzy defense modifiers, increased melee defense modifiers and increased the ranged defense modifiers. * TwoHandMelee Skill Changes: Two Handed Melee Weapons have increased counterattack modifers and increased stun defense modifiers. * Increased stun defense modifiers Content * Added Darklighter niece, NPC for Huff Darklighter quest. * Senator Naberrie's first mission has been changed to "escort". * Adjusted the height of several "movie" NPC's like Leia, Han Solo etc. * Fixed Republic Blaster Certification * RIS armor quest is now live Crafting * Experimentation on general effectiveness now adds to special protections given by components. This does not apply if the armor was previously vulnerable to that damage type. * Advanced Resilience Compounds should be craftable. * Fixed experimentation on enhancement medicines so that skillModRequired is reduced, not increased. * Increased the experience given for crafting advanced biological effect controllers so that it falls in line with other medicine craftables. * Trader's Flightsuits can now be crafted with sockets. * Crafting can now make use of nested containers. * Fixed experimentation formula to use the correct range when determining how much an item attribute changes. The formula was supposed to be based on the resource max range, but was using the entire attribute range. A crit success experimenting with an attribute can push the attrib over the resource max value, but never over the item max attrib value. * Fixed a problem with the crafting experimentation ranges on the projectile feed mechanisms being reduced in half. * Made it so you can't delete a factory crate that's being used in a crafting session. * Prevent old crates from being split. * Architects, working with Tailors, can now craft Tents, that Merchants with Efficiency IV: Structures, can place and use as specialized store fronts. * Experimentation ranges for the harvester 'extraction rate' property is now set up correctly. * here are two new components: Heavy Harvesting Mechanism and Turbo Fluidic Drilling Pump Unit, now used in heavy harvesters. * Harvester extraction components (like the Ore Mining Unit and Fluidic Drilling Pump Unit) now display how many points they contribute to a harvester's extraction rate. This is so these items can be more easily sold as individual pieces. * Removed the 'experimental durability' property from structure components, because it didn't actually do anything. * The 'experimental efficiency' property of structure components no longer just relies on the Unit Toughness of your crafting resources. Make sure you check what contributes to a good efficiency for harvesters. * Changed the Modern armoire furniture schematic to differ from the Elegant one. * Set the potted tree to come in factory crates of 10 when mass produced in a factory. GCW * Made faction recruiters warn players who are resigning from a faction that they will lose all their faction perks. * Battlefield start locations will have improved placement. * Clothes issued to naked Rebels GUI * Fixed the enhancement medicine radial menu so that target self actually targets self. * Changed the display for insufficient skill in consumable use so that it more clearly indicates what is required. * Added support for refreshable battlefield status UI. * Fixed radial menu range of looting. * Added new command, "/notepad", allows modifications to a text file that gets saved as "notes.txt" in the user's base profile directory. * Added clientside mail saving with the /mailSave command. Housing * The drop down list of players that can be added to a player structure permissions lists now includes players near the building. * Added the ability to see base maintenance rates on structure deeds. Loot * Loot items with one or more increased attributes are now highlighted green to make this more obvious. Missions and Spawning * Mission difficulties on advanced planets have been raised and scaling restrictions were removed. Mission difficulty shows the level of your region and not your mission, this is a known issue. * Fixed a problem where Dathomir mission regions were using the wrong difficulty setting. * Removed AT-ST from a high level rebel faction destroy mission. * Corellian Razorcat Cub lairs should now spawn normally. * Frontiersmen lairs should now spawn normally. * Added Low level versions of the Kaadu, Dewback, Bol, Brackaset and Falumpaset for player mounts * Gulginaws should now spawn normally. Pets * REMOVED RESTRICTION PREVENTING FACTION PERK PETS FROM ENGAGING UNDECLARED TARGETS (so they can again/still). Professions *Armorsmiths **Armorsmiths should now be able to fully colorize their armor without having to be tailors. The Armor Customization skill mod determines how many colors the armorsmith can pick from (note, some items may not have all colors available for selection. The available colors depends on the palettes used for that item). *BioEngineer ** Bioengineers component stacking Tailor Component stacking. Effects from SEPERATE slots will now stack correctly. A MAXIMUM of 6 effects can exist per final crafted item. *Brawler ** /centerOfBeing went in with this patch, it is a melee discipline that will greatly enhance the tanking power of player characters. *Creature Handler/Pets ** Improved standing trick 1 for some cats. ** Fixed pet GUARD command so pets will guard players when commanded to creatures will no longer attack each other to defend themselves from a pet of the same social group. ** Pets: TRICK1 and TRICK2 will not automatically heal all of a pets mind wounds and damage. Per use, TRICK1 will heal up to 20% of the creature's mind, focus and willpower wounds and damage while TRICK2 will heal up to 40% of the creatures mind, focus and willpower wounds and damage. ** Pets: Embolden: This is now a 60 second buff for 15% of the creatures Health Action and Mind which cannot be repeated more often than once per 5 minutes (per pet). fixed bug that allowed you to call pets anywhere after logging out in a camp (er, after logging back in again). ** Pets can no longer fight while swimming. *Combat Medics ** Added the healMind command for Combat Medics. This enables the Combat Medic to restore mind pool damage at the cost of mind wounds to himself. ** Changed the attribute weightings on combat medical components to fix a problem where it was not possible to get resources to fill all of the requirements. These items now use decay resist and quality for determining experimentation. ** Changed the area of effect selection logic on combat medic attacks to exclude dead and incapacitated targets. ** Moved the schematics for combat medical components to the combat medic skill tree. ** Combat medical components now use combat medic experimentation and assembly for crafting purposes. ** Added an additional 10 Combat Medic Effectiveness to the Ranged Healing Distance branch so that total effectiveness equals 100. *Droid Engineer ** Destroyed droids and incapacitated pets will auto-store if not quickly revived. *Medics ** Increased the power of firstAid. It now reduces bleeding at a rate of 3 times the medic's injury treatment. ** Changed the effect of wound treatment skill mods on curing poison and disease. It now acts as a % increase to the base medicine value. This puts it in line with how these mods work with other healing actions. ** /healState and /healEnhance no longer require an argument. It will automatically select a medicine if nothing is specified. This enables these commands to be used in the toolbar. *Smuggler ** The maximum effectiveness of sliced armor can no longer exceed 90%. ** Increased payout for bounty hunter missions. ** Increasd experience for investigation missions. *Tailors ** The following Tailor schematics now give Tailor xp instead of GCXP: High Quality Boots, Large Headwrap, Sunguard, Warm Hat, Wookiee Battle Padding, Wookiee Traveler's Helm. ** The following tailor schematics now properly craft objects with socket slots: High Quality Boots, Doctor's Dress, Light Bustier, Traders Flight Suit. *Weaponsmith ** Added the ability to craft metal staves to novice weaponsmith. ** Added the DLT20 rifle to novice weaponsmith. Travel * When purchasing travel tickets, If a player is too far away from the destination location, the ticket is refunded. Vendors * Vendor ad barking and planetary map registration now persist, so you won't have to reset them after a server restart. Note that you'll need to reenable ad barking one time for this to start working on your vendor. * Vendor maintenance is now enabled. Vendors now cost about 15 cr/hr to maintain. Maintenance of droid and terminal vendors has been fixed. * All vendor types now have proper rotation controls prior to initialization. Initializing the vendor will remove the rotation options. * Will now allow vendor/auction multiselect for both retrieve & withdraw functionality. * Added 'Pets / Pet Supplies' and 'Medical Supplies' categories to vendor planetary map listing and area barking. * Increased sale timer from 7 days to 30 days for player vendor sales. Warren * Fixed Warren scientist faction so droids will properly agro. * Creatures in the Warren have improved Pathing. Wearables * You can now wear a backpack with Grand Healers Robe, Grand Ball Gown, and the Luxurious Gown. Why you would want to desecrate such fine dresswear with a backpack is beyond us, but you can if you feel like it. * Long gloves are now correctly categorized as handwear. World Details * Any creature that looks like an elephant (Bantha, Gronda, Snorble, etc) will run faster than they used to. * Guard and militia types will defend the poor defenseless townfolk. * Dewback's shaking their head will make a sound. Other * Fixed a problem where players could not gain or lose Gondula faction. Category:Updates